The Sense of a Human
by katierosefun
Summary: [Set either pre-2x14 or early 2x14.] In which Coulson finds Skye sleeping in the lounge when no one else is around. [Family/friendship fluff.]


**Hello, everyone! I'm katierosefun aka Caroline - and this is my first time ever exploring the Agents of SHIELD fandom. *waves shyly, tries to avoid ranting about everything that just happened in the show* Enjoy! **

* * *

_The Sense of a Human _

For once, the Bus was quiet. And for the first time in a while, Skye Johnson was glad of that. She didn't have anyone breathing down her neck, or watching her every move with worried eyes. Mack and Bobbi were who-knows-where – and Hunter was away as well. Fitz and Simmons were down in the lab, and Skye had the idea that Coulson and May were with them. If anything else, Coulson was probably trying to sort things out. Or something like that. _As if one could organize something like this, _Skye thought glumly to herself. She contemplated on that for a moment – and promptly shoved the thought away. (As she had been doing in the last few days. But that wasn't anyone's business except hers.)

Skye wandered around the lounge for a while, feeling a pang through her chest at the memories that lingered with each step. Memories in which it was only _them_. When things weren't as complicated. (Not that Skye didn't like Hunter or Mack or Bobbi or Trip.)

Sighing, Skye pushed those feelings deeper down and instead examined her braces uneasily – angrily. _Stupid, _she thought, glaring at the offensive things. _This is all…stupid. _Skye plopped down on the couch. She kept her eyes trained on the braces, though tried to keep her mind off of them at the same time.

_Well_, that _isn't complicated at all, _Skye thought. She puffed out a frustrated breath and shuffled her position on the couch. She technically wasn't allowed to be _in _the lounge in the first place. It wasn't that Coulson or May (or hell, even Simmons) recommended against it. It was a more _personal _rule for Skye. She wouldn't hang around the lounge – or any other place, for that matter – unless absolutely necessary.

And yet, Skye didn't move from her spot. She remained glued to the seat, ignoring the fact that she was even getting _tired_.

Skye didn't realize that she was drifting off until too late.

xXx

Coulson was already tired when he walked out of his office. He had spent the majority of his time trying to sort through everything, hoping to earn a much-needed distraction. Still, all the signs were there, even when Coulson wasn't trying to focus on them. The way he tensed each time he felt the tiniest tremble in the room – the way he would let out a relieved breath whenever he realized that the quakes were only his imagination.

And because of all that, Coulson almost didn't notice the fact that there was someone in the lounge when he headed up the Bus. But then his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure laid out on the couch, an arm dangling over the edge and ankles crossed.

Coulson had seen Skye sleep before. He had seen plenty of his teammates doze off every once in a while (there were a few particularly amusing times…), had seen moments of weakness and clarity that even agents of SHIELD were only human. But now, as he silently observed Skye sleep (peacefully, too – that was a big change. Not necessarily a bad one, either), he couldn't help but to feel something build at the bottom of his chest.

Skye looked _normal _here. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would be lunged into some alien plot – didn't look like the kind of girl who was forced to have extreme earthquake powers or have a twisted father. In a different world, Skye might have even _been _normal. With kind parents and siblings and instead of having earthquake powers, she might just be known for her uncanny hacking skills. _There_. That sounded average enough.

But that other reality – that other _imagination _doesn't exist. Not exactly.

"Thought I'd find you here," Coulson heard someone say behind him. He brought himself to turn around to face May, her arms crossed in their usual crossed position and face in the typical mask of calm. "Yeah," he only said. He flicked his eyes back at Skye, as though she would wake – but when she didn't, he added, "I needed to see what was going on here."

"Not much, though," May said, crossing the room. "Fitz and Simmons are actually talking – and currently distracting themselves with some new projects. Can't say that it's not for the worst. They needed to collaborate on something besides…" She didn't finish the sentence. She only bobbed her head in Skye's direction, but even without it, Coulson caught the woman's drift. "Good," Coulson only said.

A silence settled over the two adults – and then, May asked, "How are you planning to deal with this?"

"I'll find something."

May didn't look convinced. (But then again, she rarely did.) "Whatever you have in mind, Phil, you'll be sure to tell me." It wasn't a request, and Coulson didn't back down from it. "Of course," he said simply. He waited for May to add something – as she usually would in these cases – but instead, the woman looked back down at Skye. "We might want to move her to her room," she suggested.

"I'll do it," Coulson replied. When May lifted her eyebrow, the man said, "Actually – do you mind checking Mack's files? I heard he left a while ago –" He cut himself off when May nodded. "Something doesn't seem right," she said. "Fine. I'll scan through them." With that, she retreated from the lounge, leaving Coulson alone with Skye again.

_How to do this? _Coulson wondered to himself as he walked around the couch. He didn't want to startle or shock Skye any more than usual. But at the same time, it probably _would _be a good idea to get her to room, just in case. Breathing in, Coulson leaned over and gently shook Skye's shoulder. "Skye," he called. "Can you hear me? I'm only going to move you…come on."

To Coulson's relief, Skye didn't flinch or pull away. Instead, shifting on her side, Skye sleepily opened her eyes. She stared at Coulson – and then, rubbing her eyes, mumbled, "Hey." The corner of Coulson's lips twitched into a smile. "Hey," he responded. "You wanna sleep somewhere more comfortable? Or are you good here?"

Skye's eyes wandered around the lounge. For a few moments, she didn't say anything. Then, she murmured, "I wanna move." Coulson nodded. He stood as Skye rolled off the couch – and as the younger girl started to walk forward, her forehead crashed into Coulson's shoulder.

"Whoa," Coulson reached out to steady Skye. The girl blinked a few more times and looking up at Coulson, smiled unexpectedly. "Sorry." She said. "But hey. _There's _AC. Where've you been?" Coulson regarded her words quizzically – and then, with a small grin, said, "Was busy for a while. C'mon."

xXx

Skye gradually became aware of everything around her once her initial weariness wore off. She knew that Coulson was the one helping her along the hallway. She knew that one of his hands was settled on her shoulder. She knew that she had broken her own rule, and she knew that May had been in the room while she was sleeping. Skye remembered only faint snatches of the conversation – something about _Fitz and Simmons _and _Mack_ and _plans_, though she didn't have enough energy to try to string that information together. Skye briefly wondered if there was going to be another assignment ready for them – and if by some stroke of luck, she'd be allowed to go.

Coulson opened her bedroom door, and Skye walked in. She flopped herself down on her bed, trying to ignore the way how her arms automatically maneuvered themselves away from her body to avoid getting crushed on. Face already sunk into her pillow, Skye mumbled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Coulson responded quietly. Skye felt a surge of affection at those simple words. Coulson. He definitely wasn't the same as before, but out of everyone on the team, she felt as though he was one of the only ones who was actually _trying _to understand. Him, and maybe Fitz. Maybe May. Simmons, on the other hand, was…well, Skye didn't really know. She knew that her friend was trying to get a grasp of the situation, but each time Skye tried to settle on a conversation with Simmons, there were always strange gaps in between. There were always too-long pauses and unsettled eyes quickly scanning over Skye before focusing on the floor. It had appeared to be the same for everyone else, even if they didn't try to show it. Skye just _knew_.

_That's enough, _a firm voice told Skye from the back of her head. Biting hard on the inside of her cheek, Skye squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over on her side, rigid. _Enough, enough, enough, enough, enough! _

Skye could feel the rumble of her bedframe pound against the floor. Her bag was shifting – the glass of water at her bedside was moving around, and she knew it. Gritting her teeth, Skye closed her eyes tighter, trying to will the quaking to leave – to _go away_.

"Skye," Coulson said softly. His hand was back on her shoulder. Sucking in a breath, Skye opened her eyes and tried to blink away the angry tears that were gathering. Slowly, the shaking stopped and the tears melted right back into Skye's eyes. The mattress sunk a little as Coulson sat down on Skye's bed. His hand was still on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Coulson was saying. "And I know that sounds pathetic – I do – but we're going to help you, Skye. Right? We're going to do this together. A team." Skye nodded her head once.

"Skye. Look at me?"

The girl breathed in through her nose. Blinking a few more times, Skye rolled back over and sat up. Coulson looked tired. And worn. But there was still a set sort of determination on his face, as there always had been since Skye had first met him. "I promise," Coulson said. Skye tried for a brave smile. A part of her was hoping – dear God, it was _hoping _– that what Coulson was saying could miraculously come true. A darker, louder part of her was still whispering insecurities into her ear – trying to twist its way around her brain.

"So you have to trust me." Coulson said.

Skye nodded again. She pressed her lips together and let her head gently fall onto Coulson's shoulder – this time on purpose, not like the sloppy crash she knew she had gotten into in the lounge. She felt Coulson's arms automatically wrap around her back. "We'll find something, Skye," Coulson whispered. "Count on it."

* * *

**A/N - **Because I realized that I am obsessed with this relationship. I really don't know whether to actually _ship _them or not - but I _can _say that this relationship is probably one of the better and healthier ones in the entire show. Whether seen as a friendly/platonic, father/daughter, or romantic pairing, I think we can all admit that Coulson and Skye love each other in _some _way. (Plus, I feel like there isn't enough fanfiction for these two. *wailing* _WHY?!_)

Reviews would be great, seeing that this was my first time ever exploring the lovely world of fanfiction when it comes to this show. Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames (aka: reviews that have no sense of constructive criticism but are instead filled with hate, angry swears, and are poor examples of politeness) are not. Thanks, and luv ya bunches! xx


End file.
